starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Jim Raynor
or Raynor}} Terran Confederacy (—December 17, 2499) :Confederate Marine Corps, service number 822-275-SR1 (Late 2488—early 2489) ::Thundering Third (late 2488) ::321st Colonial Rangers Battalion (Late 2488—early 2489) :::Heaven's Devils (Late 2488—early 2489) ::::First Squad (Late 2488—early 2489) Screaming Skulls (2494) Scutter O'Banon's crime syndicate (2494—2495) Mar Sara Colonial Militia (2496—December 17, 2499) Sons of Korhal (December 18, 2499—February 18, 2500) :Raynor's Rangers (December, 2499—late February, 2500) Raynor's Raiders (Late February, 2500—) Alliance (formerly) |job=Confederate marine (mid-2488—early 2489) Outlaw (2489—2495; 2500—) Confederate marshal (2496Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Outlaws (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. General dialogue (in English). 2010.—December 17, 2499) Sons of Korhal captain (December 18, 2499—February 18, 2500) :Leader of Raynor's Rangers (2499—Late February, 2500) Leader of Raynor's Raiders (Late February, 2500—) Commander of the Hyperion (Late February, 2500—) |family=*Trace Raynor (father), *Karol Raynor (mother) *Lidya Raynor (wife) *John Raynor (son) |voice=Robert Clotworthy (StarCraftRobert Clotworthy, Medievaldragon. 2007-06-06. Starcraft - Robert Clotworthy / Jim Raynor Interview. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2007-08-11. and StarCraft II)Chris Sigaty, Kevin Kelly. 2009-06-29. Chris Sigaty interview - Part 2. Joystiq. Accessed 2009-06-29. |concept=Chris Metzen, James Phinney }} James Eugene'Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Piercing the Shroud (in English). 2010-07-27. '''"Jim" Raynor is a former terran marshal turned rebel, who has became one of the major figures in the Koprulu Sector through his work to bring down the Confederacy and, later, in the struggle against the Confederacy's successor, the Dominion. Raynor is one of the few terrans to engage in a long-term alliance with the protoss. Biography Jim Raynor was born a farm boy on the Fringe World of Shiloh.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. In his youth, he was taught outdoor skills such as hunting and shooting by his grandfather, skills which would later prove useful as a marshal.Rosenberg, Aaron. StarCraft: Queen of Blades. New York, London, Toronto and Sydney: Pocket Star Books, May 2006. ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. The first eighteen years of his life were spent entirely on his homeworld, working on the farm. Raynor was good at both schoolwork and working farm equipment, and learned how to drive multiple vehicles such as the vulture and became an expert demolition player for the Centerville team. His father taught him how to brawl, and to stand up to bullies.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Raynor would later say that his father taught him where to draw the line, rather than to take a stand. The Heaven's Devils Enlistment and Training By 2488, the Terran Confederacy had been embroiled in the Guild Wars for three years. Resources were rationed, taxes were rising, and the military began to more aggressively recruit young folk, including Tom Omer, one of Raynor's friends. While waiting in his truck for fuel, Raynor encountered Hank Harnack, a rival demolition player. Harnack cut him off, prompting Raynor to beat him up. Later that day, Gunnery Sergeant Farley helped convince Raynor to join the Confederate Marine Corps. His parents objected, but eventually relented and accompanied him to his enlistment and affirmation in Centerville. Raynor had expected to be elated at the prospect of leaving his planet, but only felt a sense of dread. To make matters worse, he immediately ran into the bully Harnack again, who hassled him and made his position clear, leading to the other recruits ostracizing Raynor (including Omer) so as to not get caught up in their feud. Corporal Thaddeus Timson tried to keep them apart. The two exchanged beatings. Still, Raynor's standing up to Harnack did earn him the respect of his fellow recruits, who began talking to him. Eventually they (and Omer) ended up on the troopship Hydrus, where they would be shipped to the warzone planet of Turaxis II for basic training. Raynor was taken aback at the poor conditions, surprised to learn that despite the high taxes levied in the war, the Confederate military was still short of quality equipment. During the journey, hundreds of convicts intended for a little-known Confederate reform program broke out and began fighting. Harnack called one a freak, prompting several to attack him. Raynor jumped into the fray and fought alongside Harnack, while Omer won money betting on them. Raynor and Harnack then became friends. Raynor, Harnack, Omer and twelve other recruits rode in a dropship to the surface. However, it was shot down, killing the pilot and seriously injuring a recruit, Santhay. Raynor immediately took charge, helping move Santhay. Eventually they were rescued by Master Sergeant Hanson, who was impressed with Raynor's in-field leadership skills. The recruits were transported to Turaxis Prime for training, during which Santhay succumbed to his wounds. Raynor began to wonder what he'd got himself into. That it was announced that training was being shortened didn't help matters. During training, Raynor was made a "recruit sergeant" and led the first squad of 2nd Platoon, D Company. Harnack was also in the squad, and so fell under his command. While on a punishment detail with Harnack, he made the acquaintance of Ark Bennet, an Old Family scion who had been kidnapped and sold to the military under the name "Ryk Kydd". They tutored him in a lifestyle away from the Old Families. On the night before their graduation, Raynor, Harnack and "Kydd" visited the town of Braddock, ready for some R&R. One thing led to another and they got drunk and fell into a bar brawl. They tried to escape by stealing a vulture but got caught by the police. However, they were released from the drunk tank the next day without incident. Before graduation, Raynor managed to get in touch with his parents, who tried to hide how poorly things were going for them financially despite the enlistment bonus they'd received. It was nice to know his parents were okay, but Raynor felt uneasy. Upon graduation, Raynor, Harnack, Kydd and numerous others were sent to Boro Airbase by air and then to Fort Howe by truck, where they made the acquaintance of Max Zander. Raynor noticed the adverse effect the war was having on the planet's population, and while he gave away his rations to starving children, he knew it wasn't enough, and knew that Shiloh could meet the same fate. Before long, the convoy was attacked by Kel-Morian Hellhounds and scattered. Their driver called the nearby Firebase Zulu and assigned Raynor to lead two squads of marines by foot while the others used the two remaining trucks. While hiking however, the sounds of battle to the south being heard, he realized that the flow of traffic had stopped. He ordered the squads to double time to the firebase. At the site, Raynor took command of his squads, operating under the designation of "Zulu 23." He took Kydd and Zander into taking a sniper post and launching an attack which captured some Kel-Morian APCs. However, Raynor noticed Tom Omer suffering severe injury during the fight. Meanwhile, Raynor contacted Captain Senko at Zulu and kept him apprised of the situation. The Kel-Morians were driven off, though Omer was heavily wounded in the fighting and later died. Raynor offerred comfort in his last moments. New Friends At Fort Howe, Raynor was promoted to lance corporal for his leadership qualities. However, he and his squad were frequently given boring assignments, such as handling supplies at Supply Depot 7. A soldier ranked private, looking for equipment to resupply himself, was disappointed when Raynor told him to return hours later. The large soldier, recently imprisoned and demoted Tychus Findlay, tried to intimidate him, with little success. When he grabbed Raynor's shirt, Hank Harnack came to his rescue. Findlay had to admit defeat and leave. Unfortunately for Raynor, Findlay had caught the attention of Howe's commander, Lieutenant Colonel Javier Vanderspool, who promoted him to sergeant and put him in charge of Raynor's squad. Findlay confronted them, but they were interrupted by Vanderspool's announcement of a Kel-Morian attack. Raynor suggested heading to the armory. There they noted Confederate marines loading civilian-driven trucks with valuable supplies. Raynor, Findlay and the others captured the trucks. However, Findlay took the opportunity to "pursue the enemy" out of the base; in practice, he intended to steal the loot, which he hid in Whitford. Findlay tricked Raynor into agreeing with a division of spoils, but consented to return the less valuable truck to keep up appearances. The newly-promoted full colonel Javier Vanderspool, leader of the 321st Colonial Rangers Battalion, a mixed-force unit of marines and rangers, created within it a Special Tactics and Missions Platoon. Lieutenant Marcus Quigby was put in charge, and Findlay would lead the first squad within, which consisted of Hank Harnack, Ryk Kydd, Jim Raynor, Connor Ward, and Max Zander. Petty Officer Lisa Cassidy, a medic, became associated with the platoon, along with Hiram Feek, an engineer. Feek developed the CMC-230 "Thunderstrike" armor, designed to allow controlled descents from dropships. The platoon members were all expected to learn how to use the devices. The truck thieves, including Raynor, arranged to sell the loot. The deal went through fine, but shortly afterward they were attacked by hijackers, which the squad defeated. Quigby was unpopular with the platoon, especially Cassidy. She drugged his water, causing him to embarrass himself in a demonstration in front of his father. She was unofficially punished for this act, while Quigby was transferred elsewhere. This put Findlay in charge, at least temporarily. Zander used his earnings to buy food and give it away to refugees. Ward and Feek accompanied him to Finner's Crossing. While there, they were kidnapped by Silas Trask's gang, although Feek was able to escape and warn Raynor. Findlay and the others were drawn into the rescue attempt. Raynor suggested the countryside wasn't as empty as it appeared, so people would know about the captures. Raynor and Findlay bribed Hurley, a bar proprietor, for a map. While there, Raynor and Findlay exchanged life philosophies. Raynor's plan worked: Trask was killed and his gangsters defeated. Realizing Hurley had ratted them out to the gangsters, Findlay nearly beat him to death. Raynor was forced to pull him off. The Heaven's Devils' Legend Begins ]] Colonel Vanderspool planned an attack on a Kel-Morian military base, Kel-Morian Internment Camp-36 where hundreds of Confederate prisoners of war were being kept. He invited a former P.O.W., dropship pilot Clair Hobarth, to the briefing, where she gave them information about the camp and its commander, Overseer Hanz Brucker (aka "Brucker the Butcher"). The platoon was to train at "Camp Crash" for the assault. Raynor wasn't particularly skilled in the use of his Thunderstrike armor. Feeling guilty about the truck theft, Raynor came up with a plan to help with the assault. Believing the P.O.W.s would be weak and slow, Raynor would infiltrate the camp and organize them. He would disguise himself as a captured Kel-Morian Hellhound pilot, Ras Hagar, and memorized as much information about him as he could. Vanderspool agreed to drop him off a day early. "Hagar" met Brucker at his dinner, where numerous starving P.O.W.s were forced to watch and play music. Brucker realized that Raynor was a fake, however, and left the room to get help. Raynor took the opportunity to warn the prisoners. Brucker stormed back into the room with guards, who imprisoned Raynor. He was interrogated first about the upcoming attack by Brucker and Dr. Moller, and then about neural resocialization, something Raynor knew nothing about. Cole Hickson, another Confederate soldier from a different unit, was tortured alongside him and also questioned about resocialization.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Mike S. Miller, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #6" StarCraft 1''' (6) (November 25, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Hickson taught Raynor to "hide" in "spider holes" within his mind. Raynor believed he would have died or gone insane if it wasn't for Hickson.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #5" StarCraft '''1 (5) (October 28, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Eventually the two were tied to posts outside, in front of the other prisoners. This made it easier for the Thunderstrike-equipped platoon to rescue them. However, the rescue mission went awry when the Kel-Morians chased off the extra dropships. Raynor suggested stealing Kel-Morian ground vehicles and driving into the disputed zone instead. A saber command car was stopped, and Overseer Brucker was wounded and captured. While administering medical treatment, Lisa Cassidy poisoned Brucker. A large convoy of vehicles left the camp, carrying the former prisoners. Raynor, high on stimulants provided by Cassidy, led the way in a vulture. They were attacked by the Snakehead Kommando but were able to defeat them with help from Confederate reinforcements. The attack was considered a great victory, but at the cost of about half the platoon. At Three Fingered Jack's, Hobarth declared the platoon the "Heaven's Devils". Raynor and the others got tattoos to commemorate the name. The Battle of Polk's Pride Colonel Vanderspool intended to capture a strategic resource depot in Polk's Pride, formerly the second most populated city on Turaxis II. The city was divided by the Paddick River into a north section (now dominated by the Kel-Morian Combine) and a south section (controlled by the Terran Confederacy). The Confederacy had tried to invade the northern section twice previously, but each time failed to cross the river. The Heaven's Devils platoon, now led by Lieutenant Samantha Sanchez, would follow right behind a large number of neurally resocialized troops led by the battalion's senior NCO, Master Sergeant Rockwell. Vanderspool devised a plan for crossing the river which worked. However, the Kel-Morians put up stiff resistance. Raynor watched as large numbers of resocialized troops were killed off. Sanchez was killed by an enemy sniper. Sniper Ryk Kydd vowed revenge but needed his friends to draw fire for a little while. Raynor did so, and was nearly killed by a shot to the head. Kydd took the opportunity to finish off the other sniper. At the repository itself, Master Sergeant Rockwell sent a large number of resocialized marines to their death. When he criticized their uselessness, Raynor lost his temper and punched him out. The combined Confederate forces, meanwhile, achieved victory. UNN reporter Max Speer took their picture. Devils' End Raynor was arrested, demoted to private and jailed for a month for assaulting Rockwell. While serving his sentence, Hiram Feek frequently visited him. One day, he warned him of Colonel Vanderspool's treachery; the Devils' suits had been sabotaged. Feek discovered and fixed the suits. Feek also promised him a black, skull-faced suit. Meanwhile Vanderspool plotted a theft of ardeon crystals from Korsy's train system, with the collusion of Errol Bennet (father of "Ryk Kydd") and Kel-Morian Overseer Aaron Pax. Kydd and Max Zander brought the information to Tychus Findlay, who plotted to steal the crystals from Vanderspool. Vanderspool's force, including Raynor's platoon and a large number of neurally resocialized troops under the command of Lieutenant Fitz, disguised themselves as Kel-Morians and landed at Korsy's small starport. Raynor's platoon swept the western part of town, freeing citizens held captive by the Kel-Morians. They linked up with Vanderspool's force at the train station, and were ordered to stand in front. The train arrived, but Pax had double-crossed Vanderspool. His ripper force nearly won the battle, but Hank Harnack's flamethrower turned the tide. The train rushed away, taking away all the treasure, but Pax remained with some rippers. Vanderspool tried to kill the Devils by locking down their suits, but due to Feek's counter-sabotage, the move failed. Fitz was ordered to take Cassidy prisoner. Raynor and company managed to escape, steal several of Vanderspool's vehicles, and use their vehicles to pin them and the Kel-Morians inside the station. Kel-Morian sloths cut off the platoon's retreat toward the starport. During the battle, Connor Ward was killed, while Vanderspool escaped with some troops and personally slew Max Zander. At the starport itself, Harnack was killed when he set a lake of fuel on fire. Vanderspool arrived, but not under his own power. He and Cassidy had been captured by Overseer Pax. A firefight broke out, resulting in the deaths of both Pax and Cassidy and the wounding of Vanderspool. The colonel begged for his life, even offering to reunite Ryk Kydd with his father, to no avail. Vanderspool tried to take Pax's gun, but Raynor stepped on his hand, breaking it. Then Raynor shot him in the chest. Outlaws Raynor and Findlay and abandoned the military thereafter2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Jim Raynor. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. and the duo was charged with manslaughter in absentia.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2009-11-18. Tychus Findlay. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-11-18. Findlay and Raynor stuck together while Kydd went his own way. Little communication was exchanged so they couldn't be traced.Golden, Christie (April 12, 2011). StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55085-3. Over the years, the pair familiarized themselves with various ships and vehicles, often raiding shipyards to ditch their current ships for new ones. During this period, Raynor learnt of his father's death. Following the war, the pair became outlaws, conducting a series of heists over the years all across the Koprulu Sector. One of their most regular targets was the Shale Express, hitting it at least a dozen times. Not even the deployment of outriders could stop them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. General dialogue (in English). 2010. Haji Early in their career, in 2489, the pair were cornered on Haji by Confederate forces led by General Sol Kervock. Buildings around them were burned, causing casualties, but the pair escaped.Blizzard Entertainment staff. "Heaven's Devils: Lost Transmissions." (December 7, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Heaven’s Devils: Lost Transmissions Accessed 2010-12-08. The pair then brazenly stole a pair of Confederate vultures and began rescuing civilians caught in the fire.Blizzard Entertainment staff. "Heaven's Devils: Lost Transmissions." (December 23, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Heaven’s Devils: Lost Transmissions Part 2 Accessed 2010-12-29. As the civilians rallied to them, the two even captured General Kervock.Blizzard Entertainment staff. "Heaven's Devils: Lost Transmissions." (December 28, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Heaven’s Devils: Lost Transmissions Part 3 Accessed 2010-12-29. They released him, but Kervock plotted revenge along with his subordinate Ternas Shan and troops disguised as civilians. They ambushed the criminal duo, but the plan failed as the civilian populace killed many of them. Shan took the opportunity to murder Kervock. The duo were charged with Kervock's murder.Blizzard Entertainment staff. "Heaven's Devils: Lost Transmissions." (January 25, 2011). Blizzard Entertainment. Heaven’s Devils: Lost Transmissions Part 4 Accessed 2011-01-25. New Sydney ]] In 2489, the pair established themselves on New Sydney and resided there for the next five years. Based in the Badlands, the two developed a routine of seizing Confederate credits (and in Raynor's case, antiques such as a Colt Single Action Army and jukebox), spending them and beginning the cycle over. A great deal of this spending was carried out at Wicked Wayne's, said spending mainly revolving around women and booze and becoming mutually acquainted with the staff in the process. This worked to their advantage as well when Marshal Wilkes Butler began hunting them in 2492, the staff never ratting them out. The pair had many encounters with the marshal over the years, but always managed to slip away. They managed to keep to a moral code during this time, never harming bystanders and usually disabling guards rather than killing them, George Woodley being a case in point of the former. During this period, Raynor always sent some of his loot to his mother on Shiloh. However, according to a message sent by old family friend Myles Hammond, Karol wasn't accepting the money. He also urged Raynor to return to his homeworld to discuss certain matters. Not sure what to make of it, Raynor refused, ordering Hammond to ensure that his mother took the credits. Hammond wasn't the only individual intent on contacting Raynor however, as the outlaw heard from Findlay not long after. Their criminal activities had caught the attention of crime lord Scutter O'Banon, who wished to hire their services. Raynor wanted nothing to do with the man however, having heard of O'Banon's savage reputation and his drug smuggling operations. The two agreed to remain solo for now, and Findlay suggested hitting Horley Barton Station for a shipment of crystals. The two stole a pair of planet-hoppers and by fixing the transponders onto their vultures, sent a pursing Butler forty killometres into the middle of nowhere. The two bluffed their way through the station and with a freighter full of crystals, headed to the moon of Hermes to meet their contacts. As a meeting in the Pit revealed, said contacts were a pirate group called the Screaming Skulls. Business was conducted and another offer was made, one which would involved the outlaws getting a significant share of profits and a new partnership. Raynor and Findlay accepted and headed back to New Sydney. However, they couldn't stay long—one of Wicked Wayne's employees sold the pair out to the authorities, and the two were forced to retreat to their Badlands hideout. Weighing their options, they decided to do a mission for the Skulls, then find a new planet. Bounty Hunter Given a starship of their own by the Skulls, Raynor and Findlay headed for Refurbish and Recovery Station 5034, posing as junk dealers. Their objective was to board the station, get access to the private offices and steal the port junker logs. During the trip, Raynor received a set of co-ordinates on his fone—Hammond still wanted to contact him on New Sydney. The pair passed through the check-in station without a hitch, but upon docking, the doors were sealed. They realized that the Skulls had set them up for a fall. Making their way through the station, they heard the screams of what sounded like Hiram Feek and Clair Hobbarth. Following the sounds, they came across a hologram of Rykk Kydd, strangled to death by an unknown assaliant. The same assaliant who had killed Feek and Hobbarth, recording their deaths also. A bounty hunter by the name of Ezekiel Daun. Daun, using the holograms to spook the outlaws, had been hired to kill them and had already killed everyone on the station to achieve that goal. A gun battle ensued that developed into a brawl, but while the outlaws had the advantage in numbers, Daun's cybernetics gave him advantages of his own. The pair ended up retreating, Findlay manually opening the docking bay doors while Raynor prepped their freighter. Both succeeded in their tasks and Findlay made it onto the freighter without too much vacuum exposure. In the aftermath, Findlay told Raynor rumors of what he'd heard about Daun and stated that their only remaining option was to head for Deadman's Port and take up the offer O'Banon had made to them. Raynor wanted to head back to New Sydney to get in touch with Hammond, but, shaken with his encounter with Daun, bowed to Findlay's reasoning. The two thus set a course for Dead Man's Rock. Deadman's Port Arriving at the city and selling their freighter, the pair were greated by Edward Baines—the one who had made O'Banon's first offer to Findlay on New Sydney. They were taken to O'Banon's mansion and met the man himself. In light of Daun's pursuit of the duo however, the deal was changed somewhat—O'Banon would give them protection, but in return, he'd have the greater share of the profits per job. Initially this worked out well, as the pair were able to walk freely through Deadman's Port and had access to a wide variety of goods and services. Findlay stripping naked in the middle of a stage performance, and giving a 'performance' of his own, was one such case in point. Fortunately, intoxication prevented Raynor from remembering most of it. While Findlay was okay with life under O'Banon, his friend remained uneasy. Daun weighed heavily on his mind, as did the deaths of Kydd, Feek and Hobbarth. Drug running for O'Banon got to him as well, as was the crime lord's use of torture. Added to which was Hammond's message on New Sydney (the one that he'd missed) and soon, his status in Deadman's Port had lost its appeal. Through a middle-man, Raynor managed to receive a message from Hammond, who revealed that his mother was dying, with only a few weeks to live. After some soul searching, Raynor resolved to head back to Shiloh. Findlay was against it—O'Banon had given them a job, and he was tired of Raynor complaining about their benefactor. The two men almost came to blows, but Findlay eventually relented, seeing how important heading to Shiloh was to his friend. He agreed to drop him off there and give him a day to conduct his business. Return to Shiloh Raynor returned to Shiloh and met up with Hammond, where he learnt of the dire straits of his parents, his homeworld and Hammond's intent to move to Mar Sara. He then reunited with his mother, who had contracted cancer from shipping material that had been used to store old Confederate rations as part of the Confederacy's half-hearted efforts to help its people recover from the Guild Wars. She then showed him a recording his father had made on his death bed, whose words explained why the Raynors had never accepted their son's money, along with their shame at the path he had chosen. Raynor was filled with shame and stayed with his mother until she died, which didn't take long. Afterwards, Raynor said his farewells to Hammond, who promised to take care of Karol's affairs and reminded Raynor that he'd be welcome on Mar Sara. Afterwards, as he returned to orbit with Findlay, Raynor reflected on all that had transpired, and how the life he'd led over the last five years had lost its appeal even further. Chasing Shadows The job O'Banon had given Raynor and Findlay was to take place on Halcyon. Their mission was to extract Doctor Andrew Forrest from is facility. O'Banon ran drugs and rather than snaring the drugs themselves, he'd ordered the duo to extract the person who knew the formula of a new drug called utopia. Posing as doctors, the two took part in a tour conducted by Forrest and made contact with him at the earliest opportunity. The doctor had arranged this ahead of plan and was ready to leave. What none of them had planned for however was a power outage caused by a re-emerged Ezekiel Daun. Forrest was killed, but once again, the pair were able to escape with their lives, along with a sample of utopia. Raynor was rattled even more than we was after their first encounter and was skeptical that O'Banon could, or would do anything about it. It was skepticism that had merit—O'Banon was unimpressed by their failure to extract Forrest and effectively skimmed over the fact that part of the terms of their employment included him keeping Daun off their tails. Peeved, Raynor drowned his sorrows and reflected that if O'Banon did live up to his end of the bargin, it would still end up costing him more than he bargained for. And all the while, his father's words played in his head. Still, as Raynor reflected, saying something was a lot easier than actually doing it. On his part, Findlay wasn't entirely opposed to the notion of ditching O'Banon, but pointed out that their exit strategy had to be well planned. And in the meantime, the crime lord had another heist planned that, if done right, could set the pair up for life. Outlaws' End O'Banon's heist was to be carried out against the Covington Bank on Bacchus Moon alongside more of the crime lord's followers, most notably Ash Thompson. On the moon, they made contact with their contacts, who gave them the gear they would need to conduct the heist. However, their situation was further complicated by the presence of Wilkes Butler, who was attending the Interstellar Marshals Convention. They managed to shake his trail however, but during a dry run of the bank, ran into George Woodley—recovered from his encounter with them on New Sydney. As such, the heist had to go ahead then and there. Still, it worked initially, with the patrons being sedate at gunpoint and spiders and the outlaws gaining easy access to the vault. However, to Raynor's horror, the money was intended for Farm Aid's charity work, and Findlay had known this all along. The two dissolved into bickering and fed up with their slow progress, Thompson used the spiders to kill the patrons then and there. This was the straw that broke Raynor's back and he reneged on his employment for O'Banon then and there. Thompson and his cronies opened fire, but Raynor and Findlay emerged the victors, though Raynor suffered a gunshot wound in the process. The pair made their escape to the penthouse above the bank as part of their escape plan, but were slowed down by Raynor's wound and a third appearence by Daun, who managed to corner them. Content in imminant victory, Daun revealed that it was a still breathing Javier Vanderspool that had put the price on their heads, as well as the rest of the Heavens' Devils. However, Daun's overconfidence got the better of him and Raynor managed to shoot him, downing him. A victory of sorts, but potentially a hollow one, as the authorities were closing in on their position. Making ammends for his previous deception, Findlay held them off long enough for Raynor to escape. Even nearly a decade later, Raynor would feel to be in his friend's debt for this sacrifice.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Queen of Blades. (in English). 2010. Devil's Due Remembering Hammond's offer, Raynor visited his friend on Mar Sara. Hammond, now the colony's magistrate, offered him the position of marshal in return for clemency, seeing Raynor's background as a useful commodity for a life in law enforcement. Raynor told him he'd consider it, but first, there was something else he had to do. Something that he'd been planning ever since he'd escaped Bacchus Moon. And after months of planning and research, he finally managed to gain access to that something—Javier Vanderspool, confined to an iron lung after his wound in Korsy, but still malignant. The two men confronted each other, six years of mutual loathing bubbling to the surface. Vanderspool tried to bribe Raynor, even begged him to spare his life. Raynor would have none of it however, knowing that Vanderspool was still as dangerous as he was back on Turaxis II and would always be so, he shot Vanderspool dead. Not in anger, but in justice. Remembering his father's words, Raynor left the Colt on what had become Vanderspool's coffin and walked away. He could be who he chose to be. Civilian Life ]] After his ordeal with Vanderspool, Raynor returned to Mar Sara. At Janine's, he met Liddy, the two quickly warming to each other. They married soon afterwards and settled down as a couple. After their son, John was born, Jim Raynor accepted Hammond's offerMetzen, Chris (w), Hector Sevilla (p, i). "Homecoming." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 6-27. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. in 2496Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Outlaws (in English). 2010-07-27.—Hammond accepted, making Raynor a marshal and erasing his army record. The new marshal's reputation was such he never had to shoot any criminals. Lidya made Jim promise to always stand up for what he believed in. John was considered "gifted" with psychic powersGrubb, Jeff. StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Pocket Books, February 27, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04148-7. by the Tarsonis Institute of Health and Researchand in 2498,April 12, 2011. "Timeline." StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). pp. 248-262. ISBN 978-1416-55085-3. requested the Raynors hand over their son. Jim didn't like the idea, but Lidya believed Jim's distrust of the Confederacy was unwarranted. Months later, they received a letter from the institute saying John had been killed in a shuttle accident. Lidya, blaming herself, died of grief. Jim Raynor buried himself in his work to escape his losses.Grubb, Jeff. StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Pocket Books, February 27, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04148-7. He learned how to describe plots for potential colony use as well. The Great War ]] Raynor was 29 years old when the protoss attacked his world's neighbor, Chau Sara, sparking the Great War.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. In the wake of the attack and the beginning of the zerg incursion on Mar Sara, Raynor received orders from the Office of the Colonial Magistrate to escort the core Mar Saran colonists to the outlying wastelands. Here he was partnered with the new Magistrate of the colony,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Wasteland (in English). 1998. with whom he would share a close working relationship. While safeguarding the colonists, the evacuation base received a distress signal from Backwater Station. Alpha Squadron commander Edmund Duke ordered the colonials to ignore it, saying that Alpha Squadron would handle it. However, Raynor believed that Confederate forces would be unable to respond in time, and set off to relieve Backwater in defiance of orders, the Magistrate sending in some militia as support.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Backwater Station (in English). 1998. During a lull in the battle, he rescued Universe News Network reporter Michael Liberty at Anthem Base, who then joined the party. Arriving at Backwater they successfully drove the zerg from the immediate area and destroyed a nearby infested command center. However, this put them at odds with Duke. Raynor and his men were subsequently arrested for destroying government property and taken to the prison ship Merrimack. He would not remain imprisoned for long. The Sons of Korhal Michael Liberty and a Sons of Korhal task force boarded Merrimack and rescued Raynor and the Mar Saran militia. Thoroughly dissatisfied with the Confederacy, and with the protoss sterilization of his homeworld imminent, it did not take Arcturus Mengsk much to persuade Raynor and the militia to join the dissident group.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Jacobs Installation (in English). 1998. Raynor was awarded the rank of captain and assigned to lead the newest unit of the Sons of Korhal, unofficially named "Raynor's Rangers". He became acquainted with young Matt Horner, then second-in-command of the Cormorant, a Sons of Korhal merchantman which had assisted in the evacuation of Mar Sara.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-02-04. Matt Horner (biography). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-02-04. Raynor led a raid on the Jacobs Installation to access the Confederate network and retrieve what he believed to be weapon designs. Inside he discovered live zerg in captivity and was horrified when he realized that the Confederacy had known about the zerg but decided to keep that knowledge secret.Raynor: "Zerg! I don't believe this!" Mengsk: "Believe it. I saw zerg within Confederate holding pens myself, and that was over a year ago. It's clear the Confederates have known of these creatures for some time. For all we know they could be breeding the things! Be that as it may, our priority here is accessing the Confederate nework. We'll deal with the zerg another day." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Jacobs Installation (in English). 1998. In the aftermath, Raynor was ferried to the Hyperion, where he watched the protoss bombard the planet. He was sickened at the sight. Antiga Prime The Sons of Korhal then withdrew to Antiga Prime, a border world whose colony was on the verge of revolt but effectively suppressed by Alpha Squadron. Together with Mengsk's second in command, Lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan (albeit with mutual resentment), Raynor freed the colony by destroying the local Confederate detachment.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Revolution (in English). 1998. Shortly afterward, General Duke's command ship, Norad II, crash landed after a zerg attack in orbit and was then besieged by zerg forces on the ground. Raynor, under orders from Mengsk, unenthusiastically rescued the general, an act that directly precipitated General Duke's and Alpha Squadron's defection to the rebellion.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Norad II (in English). 1998. It was at this point that unease began to swell within Raynor. Although he believed in Mengsk's cause and felt indebted to him for his rescue from the Merrimack, he was uneasy at what Mengsk was asking of them. Over the following monthsDeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. Raynor took part in the three way fighting on Antiga Prime between the Confederacy, zerg and rebel forces. Things took a drastic turn however, when the Sons of Korhal used a psi-emitter to lure a wave of zerg to attack the Delta Squadron detachment sent to retake the colony, the same type of device which had led to the infestation of Raynor's homeworld.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. With the Sons of Korhal preparing to evacuate the planet, Raynor led a force to rescue the remaining colonists.Biting the Bullet. During the battle, the protoss and Executor Tassadar arrived and made contact with the terrans, even providing timely assistance. Push toward Tarsonis Raynor and the Sons of Korhal escaped from Antiga Prime and made their way to Tarsonis. The protoss then sterilized the planet. Departing the planet, Raynor was disturbed, courtesy of Mengsk's hunger for power and his growing lack of scruples. Kerrigan was faring little better, haunted by her role in drawing the zerg to the planet. Despite his past history with telepaths, Raynor possessed genuine sympathy for her. Sympathy gave way to mutual friendship and they "drew close".Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-06-28. A New Era. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-03. Tarsonis Prior to their invasion of Tarsonis, the Sons of Korhal held a conference. Raynor remarked that he was "impressed" by Duke's strategy of frontally assaulting the central of the three primary orbital platforms, although he may have been being sarcastic. Once above the Confederate capital, General Duke led the attack to break through to the surface. Raynor, alongside Kerrigan and Liberty, found himself fighting tooth and nail in the streets of Tarsonis City. The means with which the rebellion would defeat the Confederacy became clear when Mengsk ordered Duke to activate psi-emitters on the secured space platforms. Raynor and Kerrigan protested the unleashing of the zerg on the Confederate capital but were coldly rebuffed by Mengsk.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998. Raynor later brought his objections personally to Duke and Mengsk, coming to blows with the former. Anticipating trouble, he began gathering his men together. Raynor was angered and frustrated when Kerrigan was dispatched to defend the primary zerg hives at New Gettysburg from the pursuing protoss; Mengsk feared the protoss would prevent the zerg from delivering the fatal blow to the Confederacy.Kerrigan Flashback Cinematic Storyboard. StarCraft.org. Accessed 2008-10-26. Raynor could not convince Kerrigan to refuse the order''StarCraft.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. and later regretted not accompanying her.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hammer Falls (in English). 1998. Raynor's Raiders With Kerrigan's mission a success, the zerg suddenly began to attack her forces. To Raynor's disbelief, Mengsk ordered the Sons of Korhal to withdraw, abandoning Kerrigan and her troops instead of evacuating them. Raynor refused to obey orders, and he and Michael Liberty gathered the Rangers for a rescue attempt. They were intercepted on Hyperion by General Edmund Duke, and neurally resocialized marines using their stimpacks. Duke was prepared to arrest Raynor for mutiny, but was surprised by Liberty who injured the general with a needle gun. Duke's marines let the Rangers pass as they bore an unconscious Duke to a medical center. Matt Horner was one of the first men to join Raynor as he left. Raynor attempted to rescue Kerrigan with a dropship but could not locate her. With the situation on the ground deteriorating, he instead evacuated a number of human troops. Mengsk's callousness led Raynor, the Commander, Liberty, and the remnants of the Mar Sara Colonial Militia to sever their ties with the megalomaniac Mengsk and the Sons of Korhal. Raynor was picked up by the former Confederate battlecruiser, the Thunder Child, on his way from Tarsonis. Raynor's Rangers, now known as Raynor's Raiders, had become a rebel movement of their own. The Raiders fought their way from Tarsonis, destroying the Ion Cannon, before escaping out of the system. Although Liberty and the Commander left the Raiders, Raynor did not find himself without company. He had originally expected to be down to a handful of troops. Instead, virtually every member of his unit followed him, and even a few from outside it. Raynor soon found himself the head of a small army. But an army required transport, so to obtain it, Raynor led a raid on the Dylarian Shipyards, obtaining a number of transport vessels and the Hyperion itself. In the aftermath however, Raynor found himself without direction. While he'd made a few strikes against the forces of the Terran Dominion, he was at a loss as to how to proceed, especially with so many looking up to him. And the recurring dreams he was having weren't helping matters... Protoss Friendship Six weeks after the fall of the Confederacy, Raynor's dreams led him to the planet of Char. The Raiders established themselves on Char, avoiding conflict with arriving Dominion forces led by Duke, but were overrun by the zerg led by, much to Raynor's surprise and shock, a very much alive and newly "hatched" Infested Kerrigan. She'd been calling to him via her telepathy, but now possessed no desire to return to her former life. Kerrigan allowed Raynor to flee''StarCraft.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998. but the psychic connection between the two remained. However, Raynor and the surviving Raiders were temporarily stranded on Char when Kerrigan attacked the Raiders' ships. Hyperion was able to escape by making a risky emergency jump. Tassadar's forces arrived and began destroying the "infested" ships including escaping shuttles and escape pods. Raynor kept this knowledge from his men. Raynor used his tracking skills to find Tassadar (and his force) and, later, Zeratul. Despite initial animosity the three decided to cooperate out of necessity and fight the zerg together, aided by Raynor's psychic connection to Kerrigan; the mutual respect and friendship resulting from the alliance would be pivotal in the continuing struggle. Through the events that followed, Raynor gained an intimate knowledge of the zerg command structure, as well as of the history and differences in ways that binded together the Khalai and the Dark Templar. However, the motley force of Templar, Dark Templar, and Raiders were soon forced onto the defensive, with Tassadar's forces and Raynor ending up surrounded. There they awaited reinforcements which came in the form of a protoss fleet from Aiur sent to arrest Tassadar. The newcomers opted to join Tassadar instead.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hunt for Tassadar (in English). 1998. With the return of the Hyperion, the Raiders accompanied their protoss allies back to Aiur. On Aiur they were joined by Fenix who was rallying forces to resist the zerg invasion. Fenix would become another of Raynor's close friends. Raynor refused to be idle when Tassadar was arrested by the Conclave, and brought the Raiders into battle to help free him. The rescue succeeded with the timely intervention of Zeratul's Dark Templar.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998.. Raynor's Raiders joined Tassadar in the final assault that destroyed the Overmind.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. The Brood War The death of the Overmind caused the zerg to rampage, killing 70% of Aiur's population. The only realistic option was for the protoss and the terrans to leave the planet through a to Shakuras. Raynor and Fenix remained behind covering the retreat,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. and for a time both were thought lost by their comrades.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. The two survived, with a small group of refugees on Aiur.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. They managed to establish an enclave on Aiur near a warp gate.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. Kerrigan contacted Raynor and Fenix there, warning them about the new Overmind and the UED's plan to control it.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Vile Disruption (in English). 1998. Raynor begrudgingly rescued Terran Dominion Emperor Arcturus Mengsk from the United Earth Directorate, traveling through the warp gate, which then self-destructed.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. They did so at the request of Infested Kerrigan,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Vile Disruption (in English). 1998.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. who contacted them again on Shakuras.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. Assembling on Tarsonis, the four forged an uneasy alliance against the UED.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Vile Disruption (in English). 1998.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. Together they rescued the remains of the Dominion fleet from the UED.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. Raynor helped Kerrigan destroy the UED's Psi Disrupter and retake Korhal for the Dominion.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. After the victory on Korhal, Kerrigan promptly turned on her puppet allies.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. Fenix's death at Kerrigan's hands dashed Raynor's hopes that she had "reformed." Enraged, and convinced of her treacherous nature Raynor vowed to one day kill Kerrigan in righteous vengeance.Jim Raynor: "I'll see you dead for this, Kerrigan. For Fenix and all the others who got caught between you and your mad quest for power!" Kerrigan: "Tough talk, Jimmy. But I don't think you have what it takes to be a killer." Jim Raynor: "It may not be tomorrow, darlin'. It may not even happen with an army at my back. But rest assured: I'm the man who's going to kill you some day. I'll be seein' you." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: True Colors (in English). 1998. In the aftermath of the Brood War, a grieving Raynor said his farewells to Zeratul on Shakuras,Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. then vanished.Zeratul and James Raynor went their separate ways and have not been heard from since their departure. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Epilogue (in English). 1998. Dark Times Raynor continued his activities against the zerg after the Brood War. On Braxis, he personally took part in a mission alongside protoss forces led by Praetor Taldarin in order to de-infest the resurrected Alexei Stukov.Blizzard Entertainment, Mass Media Inc. StarCraft 64. (Nintendo of America, Inc.) Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000. At some point Raynor became affiliated with the Alliance, rising to the point of general and taking part in a mission on Dylar IV, though his time at a desk job did not do his physical state any favors.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. In the end however, exhausted and disillusioned, Raynor knew that his chances of achieving vengeance against Kerrigan were slender at best. He returned to terran space to lead the Raiders against the spreading power of the Dominion. Freedom Fighter Raynor networked and struck alliances with various anti-Dominion groups, including the Kel-Morian Combine, which he and his "mob" visited c. 2502. The Combine became very protective of this friendship.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #2" StarCraft 1''' (2) (June 24, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Raynor would frequently hide out on zerg-infested worlds.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #3" StarCraft '''1 (3) (August 19, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). The War Pigs In 2502 the director of the Dominion Internal Security Division, Tamsen Cauley, targeted Jim Raynor for assassination. Cauley believed this would increase his power, and contracted the outlaw War Pigs to do it.Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #1" StarCraft 1''' (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). En route, the War Pigs' minds were read by Dark Templar. The Dark Templar warned the outlaws not to harm Raynor, before delivering a warning to Raynor about the impending attack.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #5" StarCraft '''1 (5) (October 28, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Raynor's Raiders were hiding on Urona Sigma, a zerg-infested world, within a water-access-only tunnel system. The protoss believed the planet to be lost, and the Raiders planned to leave before the purification. The War Pigs were captured by the forewarned Raiders. The War Pigs were led by Cole Hickson, Raynor's old friend. Raynor still trusted Hickson and left himself open to attack. Unknown to Raynor and the War Pigs, Hickson was altered by a subconscious form of neural resocialization to kill Raynor. As Raynor explained his relationship with Hickson, Hickson tried to shoot Raynor with a pistol. Raynor recognized Hickson's resocialization. The assassination was interrupted by a zerg attack. Raynor, separated from his crew, was forced to team up with the War Pigs. Together they escaped to the surface, with the War Pigs sealing the way behind them. However, Hickson ambushed Raynor again. Raynor made Hickson remember his sanity-saving techniques and the resocialization procedure. Hickson, overcome with stress, fell to the ground screaming. At that moment, the protoss began the purification of Urona Sigma. Raynor and the War Pigs were trapped on the surface, away from the Raiders' dropships and the War Pigs' transport vessel.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Mike S. Miller, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #6" StarCraft 1''' (6) (November 25, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). The protoss only purified the area away from Raynor and the War Pigs (which was also the area of heaviest zerg concentration). While Raynor and the War Pigs prepared for the end, Romy Pyrius took his "best" drugs. Lars Trakken, unable to contain his hatred of Cole Hickson, descended to the surface with a dropship full of Cerberus heavies. He offered to take Hickson but leave the rest of the War Pigs. Raynor noted the odd behavior – Trakken could have just let the purification kill them – and proposed a ruse which would enable them to steal the dropship. They pretended to hand over the unconscious Hickson. While Trakken was distracted expressing his rage, Hickson awoke and began grappling with Trakken as Raynor and the War Pigs began killing Cerberus troopers. Then the zerg appeared on the battlefield. Pyrius rescued Hickson and injured Trakken, causing the latter to fall to the zerg. However, Pyrius was killed during the escape. Raynor and the surviving War Pigs made it to the General Lee, where Raynor revealed he believed the protoss were not attempting to kill them, but instead knew what was coming and had simply let the situation play out.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #7" StarCraft '''1 (7) (January 20, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Prelude to the War Raynor's fight against the Dominion did not go well, Mengsk utilizing the state-controlled media, oratory and propaganda to marginalize Raynor's efforts. With Raynor and his faction viewed as a terrorist organizationMorrissey, Paul, ed. StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. and "public enemy number one," Mengsk took steps to keep Raynor and his followers constantly hunted and harried and deny them any chance to gain a respite and build their strength. While Mengsk refused to have Raynor assassinated in fear of turning him into a martyr, he forced Raynor to take up mercenary work to make the cut. That a price of 500,000 credits had been put on his head for crimes of mass murder, terrorism, sabotage, rebellion, incitement, grand larceny, piracy and sedition didn't help matters either.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 2). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. He was especially unpopular amongst Dominion marines, who would use his visage for target practice on firing ranges.Waugh, James. "Changeling." (November 18, 2009). Blizzard Entertainment. Changeling: A Short Story by James Waugh Accessed 2009-11-18. Recruitment drives demonized him in a similar manner.Entrance Exam Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-06-15 Four years after the , Raynor was still active in the Sector, though had begun losing faith, drinking heavily and blaming himself for Kerrigan's being taken by the zerg. His hatred for Arcturus Mengsk became a festering wound. Raynor's first officer, Matt Horner, still believed in him and in the revolution even though some of Raynor's doubts were spreading to his crew. Horner did a lot to keep things going over the years, always having faith that Raynor's innate heroism would resurface and lead the rebels to victory. And all the while, there was the matter of Kerrigan. Those who knew Raynor best knew that one part of the rebel wouldn't stop until she was dead. And that the other part refused to let go...StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty: Quickstart Guide. Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 2010. Second Great War Return to Mar Sara Raynor returned to his old home on Mar Sara, digging up mementos and reminiscing about his wife and child. He then turned up at Joeyray's Bar, where he watched a news report about the Terran Dominion annexing Mar Sara. Raynor admitted to the bartender that he wouldn't stop fighting until his ghosts lay silent.Metzen, Chris (w), Hector Sevilla (p, i). "Homecoming." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 6-27. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. Raynor listened to a UNN newscast by Kate Lockwell as Arcturus Mengsk described him as a terrorist. An angry Raynor shot one of the TV screens, then confirmed with his adjutant that the Raiders were in position to liberate Mar Sara.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Public Enemy. (in English). 2010. Raynor personally led the assault on Backwater Station, where the Dominion was enslaving civilians and forcing them to work in a mine. The station was liberated and Mar Sara declared independence from the Dominion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Liberation Day (in English). 2010-07-27. ]] Not long after these events, Raynor reunited with his old friend, Tychus Findlay, at Joeyray's Bar. His companion offered him a business proposition to "liberate" alien artifacts from the Dominion to sell to the . After some bargaining, Raynor agreed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Old Times. (in English). 2010. They were successful in recovering an artifact.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Outlaws (in English). 2010-07-27. Not long after this however, the zerg launched an invasion of Mar Sara. Raynor and Findlay escaped on the Hyperion, but learned from Horner that the invasion of Mar Sara was simply part of a wider zerg offensive against the Dominion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Escape from Mar Sara. (in English). 2010. Caught up in the conflict, Raynor was presented with the choice of answering a distress call from Agria or retrieving another artifact located on Monlyth.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. General dialogue (in English). 2010. Note that some overlap may be present for the following sections, which have been grouped through a combination of 'sagas' and DVD order. The Colonists of Agria The Raiders aided the world of Agria, which had been abandoned by the Dominion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Evacuation (in English). 2010-07-27. After the evacuation, Dr. Ariel Hanson joined the Raiders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Ariel Hanson (in English). 2010. Hanson developed romantic feelings towards Raynor over the course of her stay, but the rebel leader was clueless to this.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Tychus Findlay (in English). 2010. Raynor helped Hanson's people again on Meinhoff and they found new sanctuary on Haven. Suddenly, all communications were cut off, and upon arrival, Raynor discovered why—a protoss force under Executor Selendis had arrived, knowing that the colonists were infected. Hanson however, maintained that she was close to finding a cure for the virus and both Hanson and Selendis vied for Raynor's allegiance.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Safe Haven (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27. Raynor decided to aid the colonists and fended off the protoss. Afterwards, Hanson decided to stay on Haven to help her people. She tentatively offered Raynor a new life on the world, but the rebel maintained that he had to finish what he'd started—his revolution against Arcturus Mengsk. Hanson revealed her affections, but accepted Raynor's decision.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Good Man. (in English). 2010. Raynor decided that the colonists could not be saved and agreed to purify Haven himself. Hanson saw it as a betrayal, and locked herself into the lab. The infestation was terminated, although a problem appeared into the lab.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27. Raynor was forced to hunt and kill an infested Hanson.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Infested. (in English). 2010. Artifact Hunt On Monlyth, the protoss present, the Tal'darim, refused to turn the artifact over to Raynor and to make matters worse, the Zerg Swarm had arrived with the intention of retrieving the artifact as well. The Raiders managed to retrieve the artifact, prompting an annoyed Infested Kerrigan to contact Raynor. She would not forget his perchance for resourcefulness a second time.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Smash and Grab (in English). 2010-07-27. Raynor once again encountered the Tal'darim on Xil, a world that housed a xel'naga temple, succeeding where the failed and retrieving the artifact inside. Findlay was pleased with the catch and the pay it would bring, but Raynor was less enthusiastic, wondering if retrieving the artifacts was worth his men's lives.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Dig (in English). 2010-07-27. Tidings of Doom One protoss who wasn't interested in achieving vengeance on Raynor was Zeratul, who confronted the rebel on the Hyperion. He warned of an impending disaster and how Kerrigan was the key to preventing it. Raynor received an ihan crystal containing the dark templar's investigations. Zeratul implored the rebel to study it before swiftly departing.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Zeratul's Warning. (in English). 2010. Raynor followed Zeratul's demands, and saw Zeratul's encounter with Kerrigan on UlaanBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Whispers of Doom (in English). 2010-07-27., learning of a prophecy which was later deciphered by preservers on Zhakul.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27. Seeing a vision of the Overmind given to Zeratul by Tassadar's spiritBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Echoes of the Future (in English). 2010-07-27., Raynor learned of the impending threat of the hybrids, and that Kerrigan was the only one who could save them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Despite Kerrigan's apparent role as saviour, her role in the present was anything but. She attacked the base at Tyrador VIII, intending to learn the location of the artifacts. However, Dr. Emil Narud hired Raynor's Raiders to destroy their data cores before Kerrigan could get to them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Moebius Factor (in English). 2010-07-27. Afterward, Raynor suffered from a depression, blaming himself for what had happened to Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: ...Who We Choose To Be. (in English). 2010. Spectres Gabriel Tosh contracted the Raiders to retrieve jorium-rich minerals from Redstone IIIBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Devil's Playground (in English). 2010-07-27. and then terrazine from Bel'shir, a move which aggravated the Tal'darim forces present on the world. Afterward, Matt Horner received a transmission from an unknown source, explaining terrazine's uses to enhance ghosts into spectres and accusing Tosh of being a threat to Raynor. Tosh admitted to being a spectre, but claimed the transmission came from the Terran Dominion in an attempt to divide them. Raynor agreed to let the matter pass, but wasn't sure if he could trust Tosh.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Welcome to the Jungle (in English). 2010-07-27. Finally, Tosh tried to hire Raynor for a new mission: rescuing prisoners from New Folsom Prison. However, Nova, a Dominion ghost, contacted Raynor and told him Tosh wanted to rescue former spectres and turn them loose. They would invariably turn into psychopaths. She offered to turn over ghost technology to Raynor if he would instead attack Tosh's operation. Raynor had to choose whom to trust.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Breakout (in English). 2010-07-27. Choosing Tosh's word over that of a Dominion assassin, Raynor directed the attack against the prison, releasing its prisoners. Horner was jubilant at the release of Mengsk's political opponents, while Tosh was far more cynical, reasoning that even if Mengsk was overthrown, another dictator would take his place. Raynor still believed in Horner's vision,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: A Better Tomorrow. (in English). 2010. but realized that vengeance against Mengsk was all he had left.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rory Swann (in English). 2010. Unable to trust Tosh and fearing the release of psychopathic spectres across the Sector, Raynor sided with Nova. His forces attacked Tosh's Goons at Avernus Station, destroying his spectre-creation facilities.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010-07-27. Contacted by Tosh, Raynor watched as the spectre attempted to use voodoo on him, but it affected someone else. Threatening Tosh, who was feeling safe 6 light years away, Raynor watched as Nova sneaked from behind and killed him.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Nova. (in English). 2010. Hearts and Minds Matt Horner told Raynor about an opportunity on Tarsonis—the Terran Dominion was excavating old Confederate technology there and moving it via lightly-defended trains. They planned a train robbery, giving them access to a Confederate adjutant.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Great Train Robbery (in English). 2010-07-27. The adjutant considered Raynor a criminal and would not give up information, but Raynor knew of an old contact of his, Orlan, who was an expert at decrypting computers. However, Matt Horner's "wife", Mira Han, knew that Orlan had double-crossed him. She offered the services of her mercenaries, but only if Raynor could meet her price before Orlan did. Raynor was able to do so, and the combined mercenaries and Raiders force defeated Orlan and captured him. He was forced to hand over the adjutant, which had recorded a conversation between Arcturus Mengsk, Raynor and Sarah Kerrigan when he betrayed her.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Cutthroat (in English). 2010-07-27. Han had another tip for Raynor: the Dominion was testing a new weapon of war, the Odin, at . Raynor and Horner decided to steal it; they could use it to deliver the Confederate adjutant's information to the Dominion citizenry. The mission was successful; Tychus Findlay stole the Odin and used it to destroy five Dominion bases. The Dominion was unaware of the nature of the attack and had no idea their weapon had been subverted.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. Finally, the Odin was transported to Korhal, where Findlay took it on a rampage. During the battle, the Raiders uploaded the adjutant's information to UNN towers. This prompted Dominion civilians to revolt.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. While assaulting Korhal, the Raiders destroyed a science facility which held information about a secret installation on Castanar. Raynor led a small force to raid the installation, using the security overrides to get pass obstacles. Finding a protoss/zerg hybrid cloned over and over, Rayor destroyed the facility's fusion reactor, but released a powerful hybrid and was forced to run from the facility using a Hercules dropship. Dealing with the Devil ]] Raynor pressed on, capturing yet another artifact from a burning world.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Supernova (in English). 2010-07-27. When he took the Hyperion to the meeting coordinates, they instead encountered Dominion ships led by the Bucephalus, Mengsk's flagship. Against Horner's advice, Raynor ordered Hyperion alongside for a boarding action. Raynor and Tychus Findlay led the charge. The rebel leader broke into Mengsk's chambers intending to execute his long-time nemesis, and his pistol was loaded with a single bullet for the purpose. However, Raynor was surprised to find Prince Valerian Mengsk, and not Emperor Arcturus Mengsk. The prince revealed he owned the , and the Raiders were unwittingly working for him. Furthermore, Valerian offered an alliance against the zerg; he believed a device could be created from the artifacts to deinfest Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heir Apparent. (in English). 2010. Raynor agreed to work with Valerian. This action provoked resentment from both Findlay and Matt Horner, the former wishing Kerrigan dead, the latter thinking Raynor's emotions were clouding his judgment.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. General dialogue (in English). 2010. Many other Raiders were also resentful of the alliance. Raynor still pressed ahead, acquiring the final artifact from a xel'naga worldship defended by the Tal'darim Executor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Maw of the Void (in English). 2010-07-27. He regained the respect and loyalty of the crew by beating a fully-armored Findlay in a bar fight, and convincing them that a successful revolution also required the zerg to be dealt with. The crew were particularly impressed by the resurgence of Raynor's determination Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Bar Fight. (in English). 2010. The Return to Char Valerian Mengsk intended to invade Char, a dangerous proposition. He took half the Dominion fleet with him, along with General Horace Warfield. Arcturus Mengsk contacted him and told him he was in over his head. However, Prince Valerian stood beside Raynor, telling his father he would deinfest Kerrigan, something his father could never do.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Dangerous Games. (in English). 2010. Raynor's forces landed on Char, establishing a foothold. They also managed to rescue Warfield, whose battlecruiser had crashed onto Char's surface.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Gates of Hell (in English). 2010-07-27. Afterward, they had to decide which method they would use to weaken Kerrigan's reinforcements; Raynor proposed assaulting tunnels that he was familiar with, destroying the nydus network. Warfield preferred to attack a massive space platform over Char instead.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. General dialogue (in English), after Gates of Hell. 2010. After weakening Kerrigan's forces, Raynor moved forward, taking the artifact near Kerrigan's primary hive. The artifact's power enabled it to destroy massive numbers of zerg, but Kerrigan's forces were still numerous and she herself attacked Raynor's base. Eventually the artifact completely charged up, unleashing its power, killing vast numbers of zerg and deinfesting Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, All In (in English). 2010-07-27. Raynor and Findlay found Kerrigan deinfested. While Raynor was amazed to see her human again, Findlay, under orders from Arcturus Mengsk, tried to kill her. Raynor stopped Findlay's attempt and shot him with his revolver, using the bullet intended only for Mengsk. He then carried Kerrigan out of the ruined hive cluster, across the battlefield.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. Heart of the Swarm Raynor attempted to defend Kerrigan in a lab when a Dominion task force led by Nova attacked.2011-05-31. Blizzard Entertainment. Debut Teaser HD. Gametrailers. Accessed 2011-05-31. He witnessed her eliminate her would-be assassins.2011-06-08, Starcraft II: Heart of the Swarm" Trailer Is Up. The World According to Quinn, accessed on 2011-07-13 Raynor became torn over Kerrigan's past actions as the Queen of Blades. On one hand he rationalized that she wasn't completely in control, but on the other, was reminded of the death of Fenix for example.2011-10-22, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm - Campaign and Lore Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 Other Appearances Battle.net As of October 9th 2005 the classic battle.net web site contained a hidden image of Infested Kerrigan saying "Help me Jim Raynor...you're my only hope!". The animated GIF image and the text can be found at the bottom of the main page. In order to reveal them the user has to click the round object above the Blizzard image (this doesn't work with all browsers).2005-10-09. Kerrigan hologram. Battle.net Accessed 2007-07-01. StarCraft Maps In Round-Up, Raynor faced Edmund Duke in a game of zergling round-up.StarCraft 64. Vivendi Games. Mission: Round-Up (in English). 2000 When the Zergrinch attacked Planet Christmas, Raynor sent troops to intervene.2001-02-02, Operation Claws. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed on 2008-15-03. Raynor appears as the host of Raynor Party.2010-12-01, Custom Map Spotlight. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-12-03 StarCraft: Ghost Robert Clotworthy was hired to voice act for Raynor in StarCraft: Ghost. Other StarCraft characters such as Infested Kerrigan or Zeratul were not projected to play an important role in the game.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Old Bio Raynor's original bio differs significantly from current accounts of his actions in the Guild Wars. According to early accounts, he first met Tychus Findlay in the brig of Camp McIntyre on Mar Sara. Their first meeting was in the brig at Camp McIntyre while serving 30 days apiece for insubordination. Both men were listed as missing in action for almost nine months after a reconnaissance mission into Kel-Morian territory in the latter stages of the fighting on Mar Sara. Raynor succeeded where Findlay failed and escaped incarceration, eventually landing a position as marshal.Official Biography of Jim Raynor (archived). Wordpress, accessed on 2010-05-23 Screenshot Easter Eggs World of WarCraft :Main article: Lord Marshal Raynor A character similar to Raynor appears in World of Warcraft. Failoc-alypse ]] Jim Raynor stars as one of the heroes of Failoc-alypse, killing failocs as they rush by BlizzCon. As he gains levels he can fire more shots. In addition to the abilities of the other heroes (jumping and eventually double jumping, and dashing) he can charge up his rifle with energy; depending on how long he does this, he can clear the screen of failocs by firing a massive red energy beam. He can call upon Grunty the murloc marine for assistance.Blizzard staff. 2009-05-31. Failoc-alpse. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-05-31. Collector's Edition The Collector's Edition of StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty includes a USB key which replicates Raynor's dog tags.Business Wire staff. 2010-04-08. StarCraft® II: Wings of Liberty™ Collector's Edition Announced. Business Wire. Accessed 2010-04-08. Legacy of the Void Raynor will likely appear in Legacy of the Void in that Robert Clotworthy, his voice actor, will be doing voiceovers in the game.2012-06-10, Interview with Robert Clotworthy, Voice of Jim Raynor. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2012-06-21 Game Unit StarCraft Jim Raynor appeared in each episode of StarCraft and StarCraft: Brood War as one of three unique units. In Episode I he was first depicted piloting a hover cycle, and later as a during the raid on Jacobs Installation. In Episode II he was seen as a vulture pilot once more, after Infested Kerrigan's rebirth and her defeat of his forces.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998. In Episode III he was represented by the '' Hyperion. In Brood War he also appeared in all three forms but was rarely a playable character. During the first mission of Episode IV Raynor was playable as a vulture, and was also notable for being the only time players could command an invincible hero. He reappeared in the secret mission Resurrection IV as a marine. Backed up by s and capable of using a stimpack, he made a formidable hero. Quotations : ''See: StarCraft Jim Raynor Quotations StarCraft II Raynor's Raiders |campname= |baseunit= |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type= |armortype= |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=2.25 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=200 (Liberation Day, Belly of the Beast), 500 (Piercing the Shroud) |hpregen= |armor=2 (Liberation Day, Piercing the Shroud), 1 (Belly of the Beast) |gun1name=Gauss Rifle |gun1strength=12 (Liberation Day), 16 (Piercing the Shroud) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air=X |gun1cool=0.86 |gun1range=6 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name=Commando rifle |gun2strength=30 |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool=1.5 |gun2range=5 |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=X |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Jim Raynor appears as a hero in "Liberation Day", "Piercing the Shroud" and "Belly of the Beast" missions.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Belly of the Beast (in English). 2010-07-27. Abilities Raynor has special abilities in "Piercing the Shroud" and "Belly of the Beast". Piercing the Shroud Belly of the Beast Quotations : See: StarCraft II Jim Raynor Quotations Blizzard All-Stars ]] Raynor appears as a hero in ''Blizzard All-Stars. He is good at supporting fellow heroes and troops and can bestow bonuses on them. He benefits from intelligence items. As with all heroes in the game, he has a "good" and "evil" version. The former is much like his appearance in Wings of Liberty. As an evil hero however, he becomes "Emperor Raynor", complete with more evil-looking armor and weaponry.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-22. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Custom Maps and Editor Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-23. Stats *Life: 2 *Attack: 1.75 *Abilities: 4 *Speed: 3.25 Abilities *Command aura *Piercing shot *Mark target *Flare *Rally *Call reinforcements Achievements Jim Raynor's regular portrait is available on battle.net for players who complete the Wings of Liberty achievement. His portrait is available for players who complete the Devoted Fan achievement by purchasing the Collector's Edition of StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. RISK: StarCraft Raynor will appear as a hero unit in RISK: StarCraft.June, 2012, Game Trade Magazine #148. Game Trade Magazine, accessed on 2012-06-09 Personality and Traits Jim Raynor was created by Chris Metzen and James Phinney. He is based on the undercover police officer of the same name in the film Rush. Metzen and voice actor Robert Clotworthy based his character in part on an image of a space cowboy riding a hover cycle. In StarCraft II, Brad Pitt served as reference for Raynor's nose. (It was said by a Blizzard employee for a brazilian TV - aired 2011-07-21) Clotworthy describes Raynor as simple, honest, direct and passionate. He does what is right, even if it's the difficult choice. He won't go looking for trouble, but he won't run if it comes looking for him. Clotworthy gave him a quiet, raspy voice to signify that he is a "badass"; it is up to the others to shut up and listen to him. Chris Metzen describes Raynor as an "honest cop in a universe full of demigods walking around." He has no superpowers and isn't the brightest guy, but he's just a cool cat and doesn't give up. He is the "loneliest person in the universe" and his journey for redemption and rocky relationship with Kerrigan makes up the heart of the StarCraft universe in his mind.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-07-20 July 20, 2009 Metzen Interview. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-11-03. Raynor is one of the very few major terran characters in StarCraft to be fundamentally good throughout the game. Even when he assisted Kerrigan, it was to overthrow the UED, which he suspected would enslave all three races in the sector (in essence, he chose what appeared to be the lesser of two evils). Raynor developed a very close relationship with Tassadar, ZeratulRosenberg, Aaron (May 23, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7133-6. and Fenix.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Kel-Morian Combine (in English). 1998. His close relationship allow many protoss to consider him like a brother.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Mike S. Miller, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #6" StarCraft 1 (6) (November 25, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). From there he was one of the few terrans to gain widespread trust and respect amongst the protoss, to the point of some considering him a hero as well.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Raynor's musical preferences lie in country rock.2010-08-17, Community Jukebox Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-09-17 As a teen, he wasn't fond of classical music. He doesn't hate easily, but when he does so, it's intense. Tactical Abilities Raynor developed good leadership and excellent tactical acumen through practical experience; a lack of formal training allowed him to avoid the preconceived notions of "accepted" knowledge. Rather than plan in depth, Raynor is an excellent improviser able to achieve victory by using what is on hand. Zeratul recognized Raynor to be highly resourceful, and even Arcturus Mengsk considered Raynor a grave threat. He is used to leading men personally in battle, and by using his wits and inspiring those under his command, he has made the impossible look easy. Ariel Hanson commented that Raynor's knowledge of the protoss and zerg exceeds that of many other terrans, even "experts."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after The Dig (in English). 2010 Raynor is competent in the operation of ground vehicles, able to operate "just about anything." Collectibles "Noobz" The BlizzCon 2009 grab bag includes "noobz", Blizzard-inspired vinyl toys. One is of Jim Raynor. It stands at 6.25 inches tall.Blizzard Entertainment. Goody Bag Information: Raynor Noob. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-08-21. Statue DC Direct sells a 7.5 inch high Raynor collectible statue.STARCRAFT PREMIUM: SERIES 1: JIM RAYNOR COLLECTIBLE FIGURE. DC Comics. Accessed 2011-10-10.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-01-27. Launch Detected: StarCraft Action Figures Now Available. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-01-31. Notes *Raynor has a B blood type.2010-05-09, Dog Tags. StarCraft Wire, accessed on 2010-06-19 His middle name used to start with "C".DogTags SC2 Game1.jpg|Image proof. *In a poll conducted by Blizzard Entertainment, Raynor was voted as "the most interesting man in the Koprulu Sector".2011-04-09, Poll: The Most Interesting Man in the Sector. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2011-05-02 *As part of Blizzard All-Stars background gags, Raynor has a counterpart in the Antiverse. There, it was him, not Mengsk, who abandoned Kerrigan at New Gettysburg. *During development of StarCraft II, Chris Metzen considered portraying Raynor as a full-blown alcoholic. The idea was toned back, as he didn't want to portray Raynor as a man completely without hope.2011-10-20, The Hero Factory • Page 1. Eurogamer, accessed on 2011-11-19 *Metzen has hinted that Raynor's relationship with Kerrigan is drawn from personal experience, in regards to a man struggling with his own demons while saving a woman from her own. References Colonial Ranger |~2488—~2489 }} Marshal |?—December 2499 }} Commander |December 2499—2500 }} Leader of Raynor's Rangers |December 2499—2500 }} Leader of Raynor's Raiders |2500— }} Marine |?— }} Vulture pilot |?— }} Category: Terran criminals Category: Terran lawmen Category: Terran characters of Devils' Due Raynor, Jim Raynor, Jim Raynor, Jim Raynor, Jim Raynor, Jim Category:Terran soldiers Raynor, Jim Raynor, Jim Raynor, Jim Raynor, Jim Raynor, Jim Raynor, Jim Raynor, Jim Raynor, Jim Raynor, Jim Category:Terran characters of Liberty's Crusade Category:All-Stars heroes Category:Terran characters in Frontline Category: People of Shiloh